


Ahhh! Zombies!

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys pretending, one discovering love. (The boys are young, say ten or so)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahhh! Zombies!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz  
> For the glam_bingo- Other: Kids and hc_bingo- Zombie Apocalypse

“Quick in here!” Little Tommy had his best friend Adam’s arm over his shoulder as he helped him into the garden shed behind Adam’s house. Once inside, he helped to set Adam on the ground as Tommy turned and slammed the door shut, quickly placing some boxes and a gas can in front of it. “I think we will be okay in here.”

On his back, Adam was moaning as he rocked from one side to the other, grabbing his neck from the sticky red pulp that was left there. “We are going to dieeeeee!” His over dramatics kicking in.

Seeing this, Tommy reached up and covered his mouth. “Fuck, you got bit.” 

“You’re not supposed to cuss.” Stopping in mid roll to look up at his friend.

“You think that matters now?” Head slightly cocked to the side as Tommy’s raised his arms up for a second. “We’re surrounded by zombies. They’re going to scoop out our brains like soft serve and you’re worried about a word?” Falling to his knees, Tommy pushed Adam over onto his back. “You’re gonna die.”

“What!” Adam tried to sit up, but as soon as he did, Tommy pushed him back down.

“One of those things bit you. Soon they will cover the whole earth. Won’t be long till I get bit, too.” There was almost fondness in Tommy’s eyes at the thought of becoming the walking dead. “I guess if anyone is gonna get me it might as well be you.” Looking at the floor of the shed, Tommy flicked several clumps of dirt. 

“You could run for it?”

“Rather be eaten than run.”

This caused Adam to giggle a little. “Oh I know!” Inspiration sparked in his eyes at the idea. “What if you suck the poison out?” 

Making his ‘what the fuck’ face, Tommy sighed and brought up a hand to rest his chin on. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“A zombie is not a snake. That’s just impossible!” 

“But you said you wanted to be a zombie anyways, so if it makes you turn into one, then we know it doesn’t work.” Trying so hard to be scientific about it all. Didn’t hurt that when his friend was close to him, there would be this funny tingling feeling deep within Adam’s belly. He looked for any reason to make that happen.

“I guess.” 

Shifting how he was sitting so Tommy could move more onto his knees, he leaned down and placed his mouth right against the red mush. Not sure what to do at first, he tried to lick it clean which he found was extremely ticklish to Adam who squirmed and giggled like mad. Then he tried to bite, but you can’t cancel one bite with another, so he kissed the area. It was what his mother did for all his boo boos. Moving to sit back on his legs, Tommy tried to wipe his mouth clean on his sleeve, but just spread the mess more. “Told you we should have raided your brother’s piggy bank to buy some fake blood.” As using a fruit pie was not the most brilliant idea he had ever had.

There was a faint pink color to Adam’s cheeks. Being a red head, Adam got away with such things so it never brought up any unwanted attention. Or Tommy just didn’t ever feel like bringing it up. Either way, he was grateful to his friend. “Ever have one of Neil’s Indian burns? They hurt for hours.” Sitting up, Adam wiped as his neck, making a face as the gooeyness was still there. His mother was not going to be pleased seeing it all on his clothes and hair. 

“Next time, it’s the fake blood. I think I still have some money hidden away from my birthday.” Getting back on his feet, Tommy held out his hand to Adam to help him up as well. “Better get back home. If I’m late to dinner again, my mom said she was going to ground me.”

Both boys moved the items in front of the door out of the way and opened it. The sun shined brightly enough that it caused the two of them to squint as they walked out into its rays. 

“You’re still gonna sleep over my house this weekend, right?” Tommy asked as he started to walk away backwards.

“You bet!” Eyes going wide at the expressed eagerness that Adam tried to correct himself quickly as he walked to keep up. “I mean of course.”

“I got a new movie for us to watch.”

Groaning Adam stopped. “You know those movies scare me.”

“No sweat. My bed is big enough for two and I have mad ninja skills.” To prove it, Tommy kicked wildly into the air as he chopped down with both hands randomly. “Nothing is gonna mess with us.” Looking down at his watch, Tommy groaned. “Fuck, I gotta go!” With that, he turned and ran off toward his own house. 

Standing there now alone, Adam couldn’t hold back the smile that took over his face. Doing a twirl in the yard he felt on top of the world. Tommy may have liked some scary things and wanted to play weird games, but as long as he kept getting those tingles, he never wanted it to stop.

The end.


End file.
